Lost of the Dead
by mike.adagio.71
Summary: The Losties are taking on the living dead in the zombie apocalyptic fic!
1. Chapter 1

It was early morning at Oceanic malls. It had just opened so it wasn't fully crowded. Slowly but surely it was filling up, but not like it would be at this time on a weekend.

"Sir?...Sir?..." The man that worked in the men's wearhouse asked as he came up to Jack who seemed dazed.

Jack turned around to see the men that was calling at him.

"Sorry..I was kinda out of it there" Jack said to the man.

"Is there anything I can help you with sir?" The man asked.

"Yes..I was looking to buy a suit" Jack replied.

"Well you came to the right place...Now is this for business or for a party?"

"Funeral actually...My fathers" Jack said.

"Oh..Sorry to hear sir"

"It's fine...Anyways I was kinda interested in this one right here" He said pointing towards one on display. "Anyway I can get sized for that?"

"Certainly" Said the man.

=====================================================================

After Jack found the suit he was looking for and paid for it. Telling him that it'll be ready the next day for him just in time for his fathers funeral.

Jack heads on out of the mall to get to work. But before he walks out he decides to step into a restaurant by the entrance. They also have a bar so he takes a quick break to enjoy a drink, to get his mind off a few things.

After getting his drink he sips it down a bit and sits there thinking about all that has happened in the last couple days. His mind starts trailing off until the bartender comes up to him.

"How's the drink?" She asks.

"It's good.." He said in a not really tone.

"That wasn't a very strong reaction"

"It's not a very strong drink" He said back to her.

She swiftly takes a bottle of vodka and pours in just a bit more, hopefully fast enough so her manager doesn't see her.

"Shh" She said, putting a finger to her mouth. Hoping she doesn't get caught and get fired.

"Secrets safe with me...Thanks" He said as he drinks up his beverage. And she walks off to help others at the bar.

Happy that his drink was much stronger his drank it all up. Jack decides it's time to leave so he get's up from the stool and walks toward the bathroom first. But before he walks off a man bumps past him

"Excuse me" He said as he quickly ran off.

"Guess he didn't have enough money for a tip" Jack said to the bartender that helped him. "Thanks again..." He said trying to get her name.

"Cindy"

"Thanks again Cindy" Jack walks off towards the bathroom.

When he gets there he see's an older black lady standing in the hall. He smiles to her as he goes to open the door but realizes it's locked.

"Sorry, my husband is in there" She says to Jack. "The fish didn't settle right with him" She joked.

"Well fish is a tricky thing to make" Jack says back to her.

"I'll be sure to tell him that when he gets out"

Jack looks at his watch to see the time.

"Whoa" He realizes he is gonna be late to work.

While still looking at his watch he hears screams coming from outside the restaurant and into the mall.

"The hell is that?" Jack says to himself as he walks towards the mall.

It's always been in his blood to make sure everything is okay with everyone, when he gets out to the mall what he see's is the most shocking thing he's ever seen. People were running around like they were chickens with their heads cut off.

But the thing that shocked him the most was that they were being chased by these staggering looking people.

Jack see's people getting attacked by these things. Everything is chaotic, the ones that weren't running were getting trampled by the ones that were.

Next to him Jack see's a lady on the ground being attacked by a man. He grabs the man and throws him off of her but looks down to see the woman is already dead.

The man that he threw off was getting back to his feet...Slowly but he was definitely coming back for Jack. He takes a closer look at his face and see's that his cheek is missing.

Jack looks at him strangely..and slightly disgusted..

Jack looks around after he hears a blonde girl screaming at the top of her lungs and at the same time a black man is screaming out for someone named Walt.

And then a Korean guy shouting out in Korean.

"IN HERE!" Jack looks back and see's a man at a department store with the doors slightly cracked.

Everyone is trying to make a run for it towards that man. But some are being pulled down by the legs of the creatures that were on the floor.

There is massive amounts of blood everywhere. The creature that is with Jack gets close and he punches him in the face before it got too close.

He decides to run near the man that was screaming. not knowing what the hell these things were but he knew he didn't wanna get attacked by them like the others are.

So he runs..

He is almost there when he see's a pregnant woman hiding in a hallway that goes towards the bathrooms. She is holding onto her belly like she is in pain. So he runs over to her to help.

"Come on we gotta go!" He says to her.

"I don't think I can!" She yells out in pain.

"It's not too far we can make!" At the same time he see's the older black lady he saw before at the bathrooms being cornered by one of those things.

"Hey you!" He says to a rather large man. "Take her and help her get to that door!"

The big guy helps up the young pregnant girl and helps her quickly run towards the cracked doorway to the department store.

Jack runs past through the mass chaos that is going on and tackles the man that is corning the lady. He quickly gets back up and grabs her hand as they run to the store as well.

Jack is the last one in as the doors are quickly shut. Just in time too. Those things reached the glass and crowded around it as they banged and clawed at it.

Jack looks back at the things and they are trying to snap at him through the glass. He looks at them carefully, trying to figure out what the hell they are.

Jack and everyone else watch as the rest of the creatures behind the ones clawing at the glass are attacking at what's left of the living.

Jack turns around to see where they are. They are inside a department store. A store that has only one level and it is on the bottom level.

He finds a man on the ground with his leg covered in blood and it is pouring out from his leg. Jack bends down and takes off his tie and ties it around his legs to make a tourniquet.

He tries to put pressure on it as well.

"You!" Jack says to an older bald man that is standing close by. "I need your help"

"That fucking thing bit me!" The man with the hurt leg screamed out.

Jack looks at the bald man for a quick second and then goes back to working on his leg.

=====================================================================

After the man with the hurt leg has calmed down Jack decides to look around some more to make sure everyone is okay.

Jack walks up to the glass door, only 2 of the creatures were at the glass now, the rest went to feed on the dead bodies.

And the ones that weren't feeding were walking around aimlessly..

"What do you think is going on?" Jack looks to his right and see's a young man standing next to him. He seen him with the blonde girl that was screaming.

He looks back out into the mall.

"I don't know...I don't know..."He replied back.

=====================================================================

Jack leaves the rest of the group to find a quieter place for himself. When he finally does he leans onto a shelf and lifts up his shirt.

He had gotten a scratch by one of those things. It was nothing too serious, it just stung a bit.

"Are you okay?" He looked up and saw a girl in her 20's walking out from a rack of clothes. She was rubbing her wrists and looked pale as can be. Her eyes were ghostly and could tell she had been crying.

"Yeah...Just a scratch that's all" He pulled his shirt back down.

"What are those things?" She asked, figuring he might have an answer. Well at least hope he did.

"I don't know..but they aren't human, that's for sure" He said back to the young girl.

"I saw them..." She stops to give a disgusted look "...Eating people"

"Yeah I saw that.." It was kinda hard to miss that part.

"Why would people just run around and eat other people?"

"I'm not sure...I'm just as confused as you are" Jack said.

"You don't seem scared" She said.

"Well fear is an odd thing. Nobody likes it but its something you can't get rid of, it's something you have to learn to deal with...But I think we're okay for now. We locked up those doors fast enough so they couldn't get in" He said reassuring her.

=====================================================================

Claire is laying down on a bed that is on display. She is trying to relax herself. All that running around she did earlier caused up a stir inside her belly. It sure wasn't good for the baby, so she thought it was best for her to get off her feet.

John the bald man that was helping Jack earlier was sitting on the ground by himself staring out into the mall and watched those creatures walk around aimlessly.

Boone is walking around the store with his cell phone to his ear trying to get ahold of the police, but sadly all he is getting is a busy signal.

Sayid is walking around the glass door double checking to see if it is locked and secure. He see's another man sitting down not too far away.

"You" He says to the man. "What's your name?"

"Me?...Charlie"

"Charlie, I need help. We need to check around this store to make sure all doors are locked and they can't get in...Can you help?"

"Right, i'm on it. What's your name?" He asked the Arabic man.

"Sayid"

"Sayid...I'm on it Sayid" And they walked off into the store to check the perimeter.

Somewhere else in the store Rose was sitting by herself staring out into the mall just as John was doing, She was fiddling with a ring that was on her necklace...and by the looks of it a wedding band.

There are 47 men, women and children that survived the attack of those things. Only 47 made it...out of how many that were inside of the entire all?

Jin was with his wife Sun, they were away from the group. Thinking it was best they stayed away from the glass.

Jin looks at his wife.

"I want you to stay in my sight at all times. If I walk away, you follow. We need to stay together, do you understand me? We cannot be apart" He said to her in their native language.

Sun just nodded in agreement.

=====================================================================

Claire was still lying on the bed trying to rest when Hurley the big guy that helped her get in the store came walking up to her.

"Hungry?" He asked as he pulled out a candy bar. "I know it's not much but it's something and you need it more"

"Thanks" She said sweetly as she accepted the candy.

"Anymore...you know baby stuff? He asked.

"No, no i'm alright now...Thanks" She said back.

"Hang in there" He said as he walked off.

=====================================================================

Shannon is sitting down painting her toenails...of all things to be doing at this moment she is painting her nails.

Her brother Boone come up and sits down next to her.

"I don't understand what is going on..Nobody is answering their phones and I have a pretty good signal on my end" He said waving his phone around.

She continues to paint her nails.

"Maybe whatever is going on here is going on out there also" He continued saying.

"We'll be fine" She says as she continues what she is doing.

"Shannon we might be here for awhile" He says to his sister.

"Maybe for just a day..I'm sure it will all be over with in the morning...Maybe even earlier" She said.

"We might be here longer than just a day" He said.

"What you don't think anybody is coming? It's not like the whole world is being attacked by those things" She scoffed.

"Who knows, maybe you're right but we still gotta be careful and prepared" He said.

And she continues on with her nails.

=====================================================================

Jack is helping a man that had a wound on his stomach, once he lifted up his shirt he could tell straight away that it was a bite mark.

The man is writhering in pain and Jack is doing his best to keep him calm.

"Is he gonna live?" Kate asked.

Jack turned around to give her an answer but saw that she was looking at him like he meant something to her.

"Do you know him?" He asked.

"...He was helping me get something off a rack that was out of reach"...What a blatant lie..

Jack goes with it..

"I'm gonna try my best" He says.

=====================================================================

Michael is laying down on the ground next to his son Walt. Not wanting to fall asleep just incase those things get inside.

He tried to move them far away so they wouldn't have to hear the moans. Unfortunately that plan didn't work out too well.

"You comfortable?" Michael said to his young son.

He didn't say word and Michael didn't know what else to say so he instead just kept it quiet.

=====================================================================

Jack and Kate are standing in front of the glass door, watching all the creatures roam around, looking for anything else to feed on.

"It's like something straight out of a horror movie" Kate said.

"It would be nice if we have barricaded ourselves into a store that had a Tv...i'm sure the news would be telling us what's going on" Jack said. "Some kind of answers to all this"

Then he thought up of something..

"If we could get to sears we could get a small tv, CB or something"

"But sears is on the other side of the mall, there is no way we would make it" Kate said.

Then his eyes lit up...

"RadioShack!" He yelled out. It even caught the attention of those things.

They started to stagger back to the glass again.

"There is a radioshack just down the hall...Look at those things..They move slow I could outrun them"

"I don't know" Kate said.

"It's a more doable thing to do" He said as he got more excited about the idea. "We need to get to that store, if we do, we could call for help"

"If you're going i'm coming to" She blurts out.

"I don't even know you name..." Jack said with a half laugh.

"...Kate" She smiled back.

"Well Kate, i'm Jack. Be ready to go in the morning when there is light" He said.

Then during their silence they hear a low growl..and it came from inside the store. Jack gets up to look around and see where that noise was coming from.

"What was that?" Kate whispered.

Jack goes closer to the growling sound. Turning on the flashlight in his hand to get a better look. He goes down rows of aisles looking for the cause of the growling sound.

This time it made another growl...an even louder one.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Claire said.

"Yeah..." Hurley said looking over at the area it came from.

It's dark in the department store and Jack is trying to be careful so nothing would come jumping at him. Jack shines the light down on the ground and see's a trail of blood.

Following the trail in hopes to find whatever it is.

And that's when he found it...The man with the bite on his leg was crawling on the floor growling and trying to grab onto anything.

Some of the others come running up to where Jack is and see's the creature on the ground. Jack shines a light on its face and that's when the thing started to get more aggressive.

Everybody now knows that the man had turned into one of those things that are roaming around the mall.

"Terrific" Charlie says...


	2. Chapter 2

Jack is standing by the glass door, looking out into the mall. Watching them roam around feeding on the dead bodies.

Less of them tried to claw at the glass. Like they know they can't get in or something. He wasn't sure, it was just a wild guess.

"You ready?"

Jack turned around and saw Kate staring at him. He looks at her and shakes his head.

"Kate, it's right down the strip...I can go by myself" He told her.

"I'm coming" She told him sternly.

Knowing he wasn't going to win he gives her a quick smile. "Fine...But your gonna need some better shoes.."

She looks down at her shoe's. Knowing he's right she smiles back and runs off..

=====================================================================

There is a group sitting around the customer service desk talking.

"I'm telling you...It's gotta be something with those bites" Michael said with his theory.

Everybody else just listens in. Not knowing what to say or even to think what the hell it's coming from. Then Hurley comes in joining the group.

"So, I was just looking inside the mall … It's pretty grim out there. You think we should do something about the view of the , uh … " He stops and looks at Walt "B-o-d-y-s?"

"What are you spelling, man? "Bodies"? Michael asked.

"B-o-d-i-e-s" Walt corrected.

"That's a good idea" Sayid said agreeing with him.

"What do you suggest we do?" Boone asked.

"I don't know, like put a blanket over the glass or something..So we don't gotta stare at the bodies and the weird, people eating monsters can stop looking at us" He said with a slight look of disgust on his face.

"We could gather up some wood and nail it to reinforce it...just incase" Sayid said.

"Where do we get wood? Boone said.

"We could take down the dressing room doors" Sayid thought.

Jack comes walking up to the group hanging around the desk.

"Were going out to get there to get to the radio shack. See if we can find a cb radio or something, try to flag down some help"

Jack looks at Boone "You're going to need to keep an eye on the wounded guy. If the wakes up, try to keep him calm, but don't let him touch his wound you understand?"

"Yeah, got it. What about the guy with the leg? The one thats like those outside?" Boone asked.

"Keep him locked in the bathroom and everybody is clear on staying away from that door. I don't know what to do with him just yet, in case there is some cure or something I wanna be sure he's not a casualty" He told the group.

"Yeah. Cool. Good job" Boone said.

"I'll come with you. I want to help" Charlie said.

"I don't need any more help" Said Jack.

"No, it's cool, I don't really feel like standing still, so..." Jack gives him a nod "Excellent"

=====================================================================

Jack, Charlie, Kate and Sayid are standing by the the glass door. Trying to figure out the best possible solution to get by them.

"And how do you suggest we get past through them?" Charlie asked.

"They're pretty slow, i'm sure we can outrun them" Jack responded.

"And if you can't?" Sayid asked.

Jack looks back out into the mall and starts to rethink his plan.

"Last night when charlie and I were double checking all doors I saw one the led to a hallway..It was for deliveries. It was quiet and it stretched all the way down the mall...If the store you call radioshack is on the same side there should be a door that leads to it" Sayid told them.

"Yeah...Yeah it's on the same side" Said Jack.

"That would be your best bet" Again said Sayid.

"Then lets do that...Charlie, Kate grab some flashlights and anything that can be used as a weapon" Jack told the two.

=====================================================================

Kate, charlie and Jack are walking down a hallway that is still it up by emergency lights, So it is lightly lit up but they still gotta depend on the flashlights.

The hall is pretty cleared out so they walk with ease...But are still very careful. Moan's can be heard coming from inside the mall, as they passed doors that led to other stores, moans can also be heard.

Kate looks ovr at Charlie and started to whisper.. "Can I ask you something?"

"Me? I'd be thrilled. I've been waiting"

"Have we ever met, anywhere?"

"No, that would be unlikely"

"Hmm"

"I look familiar, though, right?"

"Yeah"

"Can't quite place it?"

"No, I can't"

"Yeah. I think I know"

"You do?"

"You all everybody … You all everybody! You've never heard that song?"  
"I've heard it. I just don't know what the hell it is—"

"That's us. Drive Shaft. Look, the ring—second tour of Finland. You've never heard of Drive Shaft?"

"The band?"

"Yeah, the band"

"You were in Drive Shaft"

"I am in Drive Shaft. I play bass"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, Charlie. Track 3, you know, I do backing vocals"

"My friend Beth would freak. She loved you guys"

"Give me Beth's number, I'll call her, I'd, I'd love to... Does she live nearby?"

"Yeah.. but who knows she might be one of those things.."

She looks at Jack. "Have you ever heard of Drive Shaft?"

"You all everybody... You all everybody" he started singing out.

"We gotta be quiet and gotta keep moving...Quickly" He told the two.

"They were good" Kate told Charlie.

"They are good. We're still together. In the middle of a comeback" He told her as they continued walking.

=====================================================================

Back inside the department store Sayid and Michael are both standing on ladders on each end of the glass doors and are nailing dressing room doors to the wall to cover up the glass.

Hurley and Boone are helping them by handing them the doors and nails as they call for it.

The dead on the other side are clawling and scraping and biting, trying their best to get at them. They hear a loud growl coming from inside the store.

Everybody looks back at the bathroom door where they locked the man with the bite on his leg. He was pounding on the door trying to get through.

"There it is again.." Claire said to Rose as she was standing next to her.

Everybody stood quietly watching the door as it shook every time he pounded it.

Jack shines his flashlight on an oncoming door. He reads the name of the business.

"We're here" He says back to the two quietly.

"Well...lets to it then" charlie said after a brief silence.

Jack grabs onto the door handle...Starts to turn it, Thankful that it is unlocked. Jack slowly walks into the dark room with a flashlight in one hand and a bat in another.

Kate follows him in and then Charlie, who shuts the door behind him. They scan the room and come to realize it is empty of all those things.

They loosen up a bit knowing they are safer. Charlie looks around the stockroom.

"Lets get this.." Charlie started but never finished.

"CB" Jack told him.

"CB thing and get outta here" Charlie said.

Jack searches the shelves looking for anything.

"It's not here" He told them. "Has to be in the showroom"

Jack walks over to the door that leads to the showroom and puts his hand on the doorknob.

"I wouldn't go out there if I were you"

All turned around quickly, Jack flashed his light on the man that was standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

He was wearing a Radioshack uniform.

"The store is crawling with those things" He told them.

You work here?" Jack looked at his name..."Seth?"

"Yeah...I'm the manager"

"Are you the only one?" Kate asked.

"Now I am. There was me and one of my employees, we tried to lock the doors as quickly as we could but they got in. So we ran back here and locked these doors"

"What happened to him mate? Charlie asked.

"He turned into one of those things" He said. Seth opens the bathroom door just a little bit wider and moves out the way.

Jack shines the light down on the ground and see's another man on the ground with his head bashed in.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" Jack asked.

"He got bit...And I did what the news told me to do-Destroy the brain" He said.

"What do you mean destroy the brain?" Kate piped in.

"Do you guys have any idea what's going on?" Seth asked the three.

"We were hoping to get a radio to find out" Said Jack.

"Came to the right place" Seth said as he walked back into the bathroom and grabbed the radio from the sink's counter.

He goes to turn it on but it doesn't seem to be working. "It's not working" He said as he fiddled with it.

At that moment the door to the showroom started to get banged on, the things on the other side are aware of the group inside. They are clawing and scratching at the door as they moan louder and louder.

"We gotta get back!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Get back...Back where?" Seth asked.

"Theres more of us, over 40...Keep the radio on you, we gotta get outta here before they bust down that door and by my guess its any minute now" Jack yelled out.

They quickly run out of the back door and back into the hallway. Seth was the last one to enter but just as he does one of the creatures tht was staggering in the hall grabbed onto him.

He screams out in pain as the thing bites down into his neck, causing blood to gush out. He yells out. Jack and the rest look back.

Jack knows he's done for when he see's his body is lifeless. He see's the radio on the floor laying in a pool of blood. He runs towards it to grab it.

The creature that was biting down on Seth nows has it's attention on Jack.

"Jack come on!" Kate yelled out.

He grabs the radio and starts running for knowing where he's running cause it's dark he runs into Charlie and Kate.

They all figured out where they're at and start running for it...Except Charlie...he's been pulled down by the leg by the thing that attacked Seth.

"HELP!" Charlie yelled out.

Jack turns back around and shines his light down the hall and see's Charlie on the ground struggling with the creature. He runs back and tackles the man.. Leaving Charlie to get up and run...Kate has already been running off.

After a while of running Kate looks back and see's nobody is behind her.

"Jack..." No answers..

"Ja-Jaaaack?"

She hears footsteps and immediately becomes quiet. Thinking it might be one of those things. She slowly walks back down the hall and turns a corner.

Bumping right into Charlie as they both fall to the ground.

"Kate!" Charlie is glad to see her.

"Where's Jack?" She said getting to the point.

"I don't know!"

"Did you see him?"

"Yeah, he pulled me up!"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know!"

"How can you not know?"

"We got separated! Look, I … I was attacked and fell down, and he, he came back for me, that thing was just…it was right there. We were dead! I was. An-And then Jack came back, and he, he pulled me up. I don't know where he is" He explained.

Kate looks down the hall "We have to go back for him"

"Go back? There? Kate..."

"Then don't come"

Kate walks off and Charlie gets up to follow.

"Kate!" He says trying to catch up to her.

=====================================================================

"I heard you shout. I heard you shout "Jack". I'm Charlie, by the way" Charlie said.  
He stops in his tracks when he see's kate shining her light down on the ground at a pool of blood.

"What is that?" Asked Charlie.

Kate picks it up and it is Seth's name tag.

"What is..." Asked Charlie again...

"It's seths.." The two shine their light up and see Jack standing there with his shirt drenched in blood.

Kate is happy to see him.

"How did that get here. I thought he didn't make it?" Kate asked.

"It was holding onto it" He said.

"It?" Charlie asked.

Jack then shines his light on the dead body laying in a pool of blood just next to where they found the name tag.

His head is smashed open and it's brains out poured out onto the floor.

"How does something like this happen?" Charlie asked Jack, referring to the brains being out of it's skull.

"I did what Seth was told to do...I destroyed the brain..."


End file.
